


Reaching the Moon

by WanderingTiff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is their first Christmas as a family, but Marco gets anxious on Christmas Eve, worried that their newly adopted children wouldn't like what they will wake up to in the morning. But Jean plans on helping to ease his tension with some fun, dancing by the light of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhaeGay (2lulah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lulah/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday, wherever you are. I love being a part of the gift exchange, and to see all of us so enthused makes it even better!
> 
> Also, a special Merry Christmas shout-out to Phaeton. I've really enjoyed writing this gift for him, and the prompts were both really fun to work with. Hope you like it!

_‘Twas the night before Christmas, and_ both parents in the small family are on a verge of a panic while wrapping Christmas presents. Only using the lights of the tree to see, worried that they would wake up their children, they continue as their minds race while thinking about the morning ahead of them.

“Jean, do you have the other roll of tape nearby?”

His lover looks up from finishing wrapping a present and sticking on a gift tag. “Here you go, Marco,” Jean smiles and hands it to him. “I’m getting really tired. Wanna turn the TV on to keep us awake?”

“Yeah. It sounds like a good idea.” He takes the remote. “What clichéd Christmas special do you want to watch for the next couple hours?” he teases.

“Actually, I just really want to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life._ ”

“Sounds great,” Marco grins and finds the channel that is playing it. “You know this is one of my favorites.”

“That’s why I wanted it on,” Jean smiles. “Hey, I think we’re almost done.”

Marco sees only three presents left and sighs in relief. “Yeah. Now, they have the right labels, right?”

“Of course, stop panicking, babe.” Jean places a tag on another present.

He sighs softly. “It’s the first Christmas as a family. What if everything gets all screwed up? I don’t think I’ll be able to handle disappointing Liliana tomorrow. And it’s going to be Maddock’s very first Christmas. If he hates it, then—”

“Marco.” Jean interrupts him and holds his shoulders. “Relax… Tomorrow’s Christmas, babe. No matter what happens, both of them are going to have an awesome day. We _all_ are. Trust me.”

He puts his hands over his face. “I don’t know. I think I’m just getting worked up over nothing. It’s just… they deserve such a great Christmas, and I’m worried that we won’t be able to give them that.”

“We will. I promise.” He kisses Marco’s worries away and keeps them connected to help his lover relax. “Now, we have just a couple presents left. Afterwards, we can go to sleep and be ready for Liliana jumping on the bed tomorrow morning. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds better then what I had in mind,” he says. “You always know what to say.”

Jean grins. “Of course I do.”

They both finish the presents and watch the movie. _It’s a Wonderful Life,_ as mentioned before, is one of Marco’s all-time favorite movies. He has been watching it every Christmas ever since he could first remember it.

When Jean looks at the clock, he sees that now it is a little after two in the morning. “I think it’s time for some shut-eye.”

Marco yawns and gets up. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna go to bed just yet.”

“What more do you want, Marco?” he jokes. “What, do you want the moon?”

They both look out the window, and Marco smiles. “Well, maybe.”

“Just say the word, and I’ll throw a lasso around it and pull it down,” Jean grins and looks at him. “Hey that’s a pretty good idea. I’ll give you the moon, Marco.”

He smiles while blushing, and he holds his hands. He loves when Jean recites the movie as George Bailey, and especially this year, it makes him feel really warm all over. “I’ll take it. And then what?” He moves closer to him, limiting the space between them.

“Well, then you’re gonna swallow it,” Jean hums, leaning closer. “And it’ll all dissolve. And the moonbeams will shoot out your fingers, your toes… The ends of your hair.” Their lips are just so close to touching that neither of them can take it. “Am I talking too much?”

“Yes,” he whispers in response. “Why don’t you kiss me instead of talking me to death?”

“You want me to kiss you, huh?”

“Youth is wasted on the wrong people,” Marco pouts before pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. The connection was just enough for the embrace to go deeper, and they are both lost together under the light of the moon.

Their tongues tangle together, and both of them grab each other for more purchase. They step back in unison, afraid of getting too frisky by the tree. Marco tugs on Jean’s shirt almost enough to stretch it out, and the hums that are muffled between them express his sudden longing for his hands on his skin.

He pulls away and keeps Jean close in his embrace. “I want you,” He whispers.

“Now?” he chuckles. “But in a few hours, Liliana’s probably gonna get up announcing that Santa came. We can do it tomorrow night.” Now he’s just plain teasing.

“Baby, c’mon,” He pouts, leading him to the bedroom. “That was the best George Bailey impression ever.”

“I’m guessing Jimmy Stewart turns you on that much, huh?” he jokes. “’I know what I’m gonna do tomorrow, and the next day, and next year, and the year after tha—’ Whoa, down boy,” he gasps lightheartedly as he’s pulled even closer and his impression is interrupted.

Marco kisses him again, deep and needy, pulling him down once on the bed. He lies on his back, and the grip on his lover’s shoulders lets him know that he’s not playing around anymore. Jean easily understands and complies, removing their pesky clothes in the process.

Jean rubs his lover’s chest as he kisses him. He knows exactly what he likes and wants nothing more than to give it to him. He just has to make sure that the kids don’t wake up while they are here together. He tries to maintain their volume best they can, but he can tell that Marco is aching to just say something.

“Jean,” he gasps as he starts kissing down his shaking torso. “Jean, I don’t know how much more foreplay I can take, baby.”

“You don’t have to wait any longer,” Jean murmurs and spreads his legs wide. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube in the drawer. He pours the liquid onto his fingers, and Marco watches with great interest.

“Show me what your fingers can do,” he hums.

Jean ends up bursting into laughter. “We just went from quoting _It’s_ _a Wonderful Life_ to turning into one of those cheesy porn one-liners!”

“The kids…” he shushes and presses a finger to his lips. “Besides, I thought it’d be sexy,” he pouts.

“I’m still gonna show you, babe,” he insists. “I just thought it was funny.” He makes sure the lube is warmed up before he lowers his hand. “I’m not gonna waste any time. Besides, I still need to give you the moon, right? I want you to reach for it.” He winks.

He blushes, keeping his hands on his thighs to have them apart. “Hurry, before the Sun steals it away.”

“Roger that, Houston. Just gotta prepare the launch pad.”

“Did you just call my ass a launch pa— _ahh,_ ” he gasps as he gets cut off. He feels his first finger inside him and embraces the feeling as he lies back. He’s gonna get him for that later, though.

Jean smirks and looks up to watch his expressions. He kisses his thigh and adds another, giving him of a bit of a teasing as he works them both in a slow process that makes his lover whimper for it.

“Jean, c’mon baby, don’t tease,” he frowns. “I need it.”

“That bad, sweetheart? I guess we have to speed up the launch.”

“Stop that!” he laughs in between moans. He strokes his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. “I wanna be turned on, not amused.”

“Alright, alright. After all, you were on the good list this year,” he hums and kisses the crease in his inner thigh while he finished stretching Marco out just enough for them. To continue. “You deserve it, I see. For giving our children the best first Christmas they can ever ask for.”

He gives him a gentle smile as Jean kisses up his body. “You really think so?”

“I know so, baby.” He smiles and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. “In the morning, Liliana will be smiling so bright when she looks under the tree, seeing all the presents we have for her. And after a nice breakfast, she and Maddock will play with their toys. And then the four of us will play games and watch movies together before we have dinner.” He gently kisses his neck. “All of the little things are what is going to make this Christmas special for our children. And nothing else in the world is going to change the fact that we are going to have one of the most perfect days of our lives. Okay?”

Marco feels Jean pulling at his heart strings, and he wipes his eyes and keeps that watery smile across his face. “Okay… Okay, baby.”

“Good…” He smiles and nuzzles him, his hands delicately feeling along his body. Before they both get too emotional to start anything, he takes one of the condoms out of its wrapping, sliding it onto his length. “Now, let’s hurry. It’s almost 3 o’clock.”

“Yeah,” he hums and kisses him again. “Go ahead.”

Marco stays on his back and waits as he bends his legs back to look much more inviting. He watches while nibbling on his lip, and soon his reward is given to him in the most wonderful way. He feels Jean push inside him and moans, already rocking into his force to heighten the pleasure.

Jean doesn’t make any jokes this time. While he feels his lovers legs lock him in place, he leans down and gives his lips kiss after kiss, after kiss while starting his movement. He always starts slow, and Marco loves it to such a great degree. They both smile together, their arousal not once wavering as Jean continues his pace.

“Mmm… baby,” Marco moans and keeps his hands on his back. “Yes.”

He grins and nuzzles his hair. “Think you can keep quiet?”

He shakes his head as Jean goes faster inside of him, his strokes long but swift. “N-no way,” he whines and his nails dig into his skin. “Impossible with how—ah, how amazing it is.”

“I’ll take the compliment,” he whispers and kisses his neck. “You always feel so perfect, hon.”

Marco blushes, kissing along his neck and letting out the sweetest moans that are music to Jean’s ears. He doesn’t speak anymore, too focused on the pleasure and trying to keep his volume lowered to do anything else. And Jean has the same idea, their paced breathing and muffled moans in time with each other.

The thrusts get harder, and Marco’s hips arch up for more. He keeps glancing over at the closed door, making sure that nothing stirs outside. So far, the coast has been clear the whole time, but as time passes he gets a little more apprehensive.

“Relax.”

Marco gasps as he feels Jean’s hand on his chin, making him look him in the eye. He loves the intimidation he feels when they look at each other without breaking eye contact. It gives him a rush, every time he flushes and moans for him and has to keep his eyes on him.

“Just look at me,” Jean hums, knowing that is what he likes.

“Mhm… yes,” he gasps and rocks his hips in the rhythm.

The slapping of their skin gets louder than their own vocals, which is a slight advantage for them. And his gaze not once wavers. He whimpers as the intensity increases. “Baby, I-I’m so— _ohh_ fuck!” he cries and his eyes squeeze shut. Jean had hit his prostate, and as soon as he does, his pace picks up even more. Marco is already shaking for it.

“Mmm did I tell you to stop looking at me?”

His whimpers get higher in pitch, and Marco opens his eyes once more. Each time he gets closer and closer to seeing stars, it gets harder for him to keep his gaze on him. “Oh god, baby I need it,” he whines. “I need it, _don’t stop._ ”

“Now, why should I be nice to you if you don’t do what I tell you?” he teases with a groan and keeps his hand on his chin. They’re both very aware that he means well, and they have a lot of fun teasing the hell out of each other. But Jean also sees how much closer he’s getting. “C’mon, be a good boy for me, and I’ll keep giving you what you want.”

“I will—I will, baby,” he begs and lets him keep going. He pants and rocks his hips desperately as Jean gets faster. “Yes, yes, _oh yes! Yes!_ ”

Marco knows that he is now getting way too loud to muffle his moans on his own. As he is whining and begging for more, he grabs Jean’s hand, squeezing it as he takes two of his fingers in his mouth.

Jean blushes and grins, encouraging him. “That’s right, baby,” he moans, a little clumsy with his words as he fucks him _just_ the way he likes it. “Suck on them—mm, you’re so sexy, Marco. _Fuck_.”

His moans stay muffled as he sucks on his fingers vigorously. Meanwhile, he feels the pace in Jean’s hips quickly change. They go from penetrating to just downright plowing, gyrating and going as deep as possible. The pace would make him scream if his mouth wasn’t busy with his lover’s fingers, but his muffling is even louder, and his hips can barely keep up with the rhythm to match it as drool dribbles down his chin.

Jean drives into him with such vigor, ready to bring it home as his other hand moves down to stroke Marco’s dripping cock. He uses his knees for balance, and he just keeps going, and going, and going with enough force to start rocking the bed. Meanwhile Marco can’t take it for much longer. It’s all so hot and tight, too much for him, and his muffled whines turn pleading. Still keeping eye contact on him, he expresses how close he is by bucking his hips with such urgency that his entire body quakes.

He knows how close he is and grins, more than willing to take him to Cloud Nine. “C’mon baby. When you come, and see the stars, hurry and grab the moon for me.”

The slapping gets even louder, and Marco can’t hold on anymore. But when he slips, he lets himself fly. He comes hard all over them both, letting go of his fingers and biting down on Jean’s shoulder as he grips his back. His cries are still muffled, and his body clings so tight that he’s sure that he’s squeezing him. And with that, they come together, holding onto each other with a great amount of purchase. They ride it out together, going up so high that they are shaking as they try and come back down.

“How was it, baby?” Jean whispers once their shaking starts to get down to a manageable minimum.

Marco has this blissful smile plastered to his face. “I swallowed the moon.”

He grins. “And you look wonderful… I can see the glow.” He then kisses his face, his lips tracing over his freckles.

“Babe, that tickles,” he laughs and cuddles close. He looks at the time and yawns. “We’d better get some sleep.”

“You’re right,” he whispers and kisses his hair. He puts the lube and the rest of the condoms back, throwing the used condom in the trash. He sighs and puts his boxers on to go out to the bathroom, coming back with a towel to clean them both off.

Marco revels in the feeling of being pampered as he drifts off to sleep. He couldn’t have asked for anything better this Christmas.

\--

_The next morning, they are not_ woken up by an alarm clock. At around eight in the morning, through his unconsciousness Marco heard footsteps thundering down the hall, and he is already regretting staying up as late as they did.

“Papa, Daddy, wake up!” Liliana hops right on the bed and plops down right on Jean. He groans as he’s woken up, and the two of them struggle to regain their consciousness. “Wake up, Santa’s been here! It’s Christmas!”

“Yes, yes, it’s Christmas,” Marco mumbles and rubs his eyes tiredly with a yawn. “You excited?”

“Yes!” she giggles and grabs both their hands. “C’mon, you gotta wake Maddock up! Hurry!”

“Wait, Liliana,” Marco gasps and keeps his blankets covering his body. He’s still naked underneath. “Let us get dressed, okay?”

“Okay,” she frowns and then walks out. She rushes back over to the tree, seeing all the presents that are around the tree. There is such a twinkle in her eye, and she’s so excited to open all of them—or at least see all of them open. And this is her first Christmas with her new family. She is excited to see what they have for her, as well as her brother.

Jean and Marco come back out in their Christmas pajamas, and they hold Maddock in their arms, who’d just woken up.

“Ready for your first Christmas, baby?” Jean hums and sits down on the couch with him. Meanwhile, Marco gets his bottle. In response, the infant babbles and claps his hands.

“Can I open my presents now? Can I, can I?” Lilana beams and starts gathering up all the presents that are in her proximity.

“Wait,” Marco says gently. “We’ll give you your presents, okay? Some of them are for Maddock.”

“Aww…” she pouts and crosses her arms.

Just when Marco starts to get anxious, Jean intervenes. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’re gonna love what we and Santa got for you this year.”

“I will?” Her eyes sparkle. “Yay!”

It does not take long at all for her to then start to quickly open her presents. She did need some help with the paper, but with every present she got, the happier she got. She has this bright smile on her face and her eyes are wide with delight. Meanwhile, Jean and Marco help open Maddock’s presents and show him his new toys and clothes. He still has yet to fully understand the wonder that the holiday brings to a child’s heart, but they are just so glad to see that he looks curious and is a happy bundle of joy.

“Thank you so much,” Liliana grins after all her presents were opened. She quickly hugs both of her dads, still excited. “This is the best Christmas ever!”

The words make Marco’s heart soar. Today has just been the most amazing morning, and they still have the rest of the day ahead of them. “You’re welcome, sweetie. We love both you and your brother so much.”

“I love you too.” She glances at her brother, who’s bouncing in his new bouncy seat and playing with his toys. She then looks at their parents and giggles. “So does Baby Maddock.”

Jean takes their daughter in her arms as she squeals when he tickles her. “Now, go on and play with your toys.”

“Okay!” She hurries off and sits on the floor with all of her toys gathered around her.

Marco still hears Liliana’s happy words in his mind as he gets up and starts making presents. The grown-ups are going to open their presents a little later, after they have some pancakes and coffee. Jean follows him and hugs him from behind, watching him flip the first batch.

“I told you they’d both be very happy today.”

“You did. And I’ve never doubted you,” he hums and nuzzles his lover. “Now, I wonder what you’ve gotten me.”

Jean walks to the Keurig. “Coffee…”

“Alright, you knucklehead,” he teases and gets their breakfast ready. Today just keeps getting better and better.

While Liliana has her breakfast, and Maddock’s being fed by Marco, they start opening their own presents. They had some addressed from each other, the kids, and even Santa. They gave each other clothes, some jewelry, movies, and Marco even got the new boots that he’d begged for Jean to get him.

“Thanks for the presents, baby,” Jean smiles, trying on his new winter hat as Liliana happily wraps his new scarf around his neck.

“Now you’re nice and toasty warm,” she giggles, kissing her daddy’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he laughs and holds her in his lap.

Marco watches them, and he burps the baby one last time before letting him go play in his bouncy seat again. He turns on the TV, just in time for _Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town_ to start playing. Liliana is entranced by the movie while playing with her toys. He gets up, ready to get changed in more presentable clothes, but he hears Jean by the tree, which made him pause.

“Oh wait. There’s one more present left,” Jean calls and takes a tiny box out from one of the branches. “It’s for you.”

“Aww babe, no more gifts,” he laughs and walks over. “You’ve given me enough to have me stay satisfied ‘til my birthday.”

“But it’s just one more,” he insists. “I’ll even open it for you.”

“Alright,” he pouts and stands in front of him. He occasionally glances over to watch the kids. But in that instant, just as he turns back to look at his boyfriend, he is startled to see him on his knee. “…Jean?”

He smiles as he opens Marco present for him. Inside is a beautiful ring, which must’ve costed a fortune.

Marco knows what’s about to come, and he’s not sure if he’s ready for the question. His heart pounds as he covers his mouth. Liliana even looks over when noticing the change in mood. “Jean, oh my god,” he gasps. “Baby?”

“Marco Christian Bodt,” he begins, Marco’s full name rolling off of his tongue in the most beautiful way, “I love you so much, more than anything in the world. And we have this wonderful house, beautiful children, but I would like to complete our family with a union—”

“Yes,” Marco says quickly without hesitation.

It surprises Jean that he’s interrupted, but he’s very happy with his answer. He still insists on teasing his lover just a little while longer. “What, you’re not gonna let me finish?” he laughs.

“No need.” He kneels down to his level and wraps his arms around him. “Yes—yes, a thousand times!” He smiles and has that same twinkle in his eye that Liliana had just a while earlier.

They quickly kiss each other as Jean fumbles with the ring, sliding it on his new fiancé’s finger. They are both just so elated, that nothing can break their romantic moment. Not even Liliana cutely grimacing while her parents kiss each other.

Marco realizes that this really has turned out to be the best Christmas in his entire life, not just for the kids. The whole family experienced such a wonderful time together, and they still had many more years to share moments like these together. And Jean and Marco don’t need to brace themselves any longer to do so. No more fear from here on out. They are ready for anything that life throws at them, even just the anxiousness of the night before Christmas wrapping presents for the children.

It’s the little things in life that keeps everything strong in all of their hearts.


End file.
